Enjonine Soundtrack
by KaraTheTexan
Summary: Enjonine one-shots inspired by songs that represent a side of their relationship.
1. Author's Note

This is a story of one-shot Enjonine chapters. The story does not have a continuity though there might be chapters that could continue on but other than that, they are all just random one-shots to songs I feel represent a part of them.

If anyone has any song requests or one-shot requests don't hesitate to let me know either in PM or through a review and I will try to accommodate as much as possible.

Enjoy!


	2. Safe and Sound

The sound of rain softly pelted against the windowpane and the clasp of thunder was resounding in the distance. In a small apartment Enjolras, better known to his friends as "the marble statue", slept as soundly as every other night the thunder not even causing him to flinch. The only movement happening was that of the sleeping Éponine beside him. Her dark chocolate hair was sprawled out over the pillow from the tossing and turning she couldn't stop, her brow furrowed small whimpers left her each time she turned.

She never liked thunderstorms, they reminded her of the sound that was made every time her father, or one of his followers, hand had been laid forcefully on her. For years the young girl had to endure the abrasive hits and harsh words from each of them. The worse was when they all joined in at the same time. Those were the times she wanted to escape, to leave that retched little shack they owned and never turn back. But she never left, through each punch, horrid word, through everything she stayed because she knew if she left her younger and more vulnerable sister, Azelma, would have to be the body that received the abuse. The mere though of any of them laying a hand on her is what kept the girl at home for all those years. It was to save her.

But that all changed the day Azelma could no longer stand by and watch as her sister took the beatings so bravely and without ever asking anything in return. The young girl packed what little belongings she had and left, leaving nothing behind but a note to her sister that she had met a young bourgeois man who has swept her off her feet and was going to follow the man back to England, not only that, Azelma had just learned that she was going to bare him a child. Éponine couldn't be happier for her sister, the fact that she kept it all to herself proved that what Azelma felt for the man was true.

The next day her father was livid and Éponine received the worse beating she ever had, only difference was this time she fought back because she knew it would be her last night there. She fought her father as much as she could before bolting out the front door and running, like she had never ran before. She ran until she could no longer hold herself up and as a result barreled into a man as he turned the corner. The last she remembered of that night was the pair of piercing blue eyes staring worriedly at her.

That was the particular nightmare that kept her from sleep this night. Each hit replaying in her head as if it were happening, the pain radiating through her body as if it were happening. It got to be too much for her and she sprang awake and practically jumped into the air as she threw the covers off herself and fell onto the floor, crawling absentmindedly towards the wall away from the windows.

Enjolras was a fairly heavy sleeper and usually nothing woke him, but even the thunder clasp that rang out the same moment could mask Éponine's scream of terror. Her mindset was still as if she was being hit, she couldn't decipher anything from anything. The moment her body hit the floor and she crawled away he was yanked from sleep and searched for her. He didn't even bother to search the space beside him on the bed, he knew she wasn't there, but scanned the room for her. Seeing her huddled against the wall he practically flew to her side and wrapped his muscular yet gentle arms around her protectively and held her body to his, violently shaking she fought him off until she realized it wasn't her father.

She began to sob and clutched at the collar of his shirt speaking incoherently. One of his hands rubbed the small of her back while the other moved through her hair as he tried to get her to calm down. He knew her nightmares were bad but never asked what they were about.

She wouldn't stop shaking even in his hold, that's when he began to softly hum a tune to her hoping it would sooth her to hear something other than thunder. Her knuckles had gone white from clutching his collar so hard but he did feel her relax if only slightly. Then he began to add words, he only ever sang at moments like this. Moments where his girlfriend needed him, where she was scared, haunted by her past that refused to go away, where he knew the only way to get her to remember that she no longer had to be scared, was to remind her of their song.

_**"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said "I'll never let you go""**_

She stared to relax in his arms.

_**"When all those shadows almost killed your light"**_

Her tears became muffled sniffles.

_**"I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone""**_

He gave her a gentle squeeze.

_**"But all that's dead and gone and past tonight"**_

He kissed her hair softly.

_**"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down"**_

She burrowed into him a bit more, calmer now.

_**"You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now."**_

He pulled away from her enough for his blue eyes to look into her deep brown eyes.

_**"Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound."**_

He moved her from her spot and sat her across his lap, his hold never faltering.

_**"Don't you dare look out your window darling, everything on fire."**_

His thumb ghosting across her cheek.

**_"The war outside our door keeps ragin on." _**

Her breaths became ragged but began to even out.

**_"Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone."_**

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers.

**_"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down."_**

Her hand had moved to his chest, right over his heart.

**_"You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now."_**

The second part of that line coming out as a promise he was making to her.

**_"Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_**

He continued the last bit of the song, his voice was the sweet gentleness that was the reason she fell in love with him, his every word was filled with love and sincerity. He moved the hand from her cheek and placed it over the hand she had above his heart. Once he finished the song his lips found hers and the love that filled his words only movements before she could now feel course from his lips through her entire body.

He pulled away slowly once he needed air, his eyes meeting hers again and she swears she could just drown in the shocking blue of his eyes, a feeling she never fails to get. After a few moments of simple silence he gracefully picks her up and carries her back to their bed, again his hold on her never faltering. He laid them down and allowed her to shift into a comfortable position.

Kissing her temple while his fingers ran though her hair, he allowed her to take her time to drift off. The last words she heard before completely dozing off into a new comfort that she hasn't felt only minutes before,

"You're safe and sound, Éponine."

_**AN: Not much to say, this is just a fluff piece that's been writing itself in my head and I had to get it out. Also I feel Safe & Sound is a perfect song for them, it just fits. **_

_**Also, the inspiration for this came from a story from my dear, sweet Jo. I read her story, Cinderella, and that's what gave me the idea for this one. So, THANK YOU, hon for writing that one because, 1) It's brilliant and just so cute 2) It started this! Haha, and I reiterate from previous author notes, she's brilliant and everyone should give her a look! Again her name is weeell and she's just to best!**_


	3. Take Me There

"That's great, oh I'm so happy for you….. Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world, you know that!….. I'll make sure my day is cleared just for that…. Okay, sure, yeah! Love you too, sis, and congrats again, we'll talk later, bye."

Seconds after the conversation ends a proud and beaming Éponine runs into the room and flops onto the bed beside him, the corner of one of his law books catching the curve of her butt,

"Ow, Enjorlas your book attacked me again." Her face in a playful pout.

"We'll seeing as you simply decided to jump on it I would consider that self defense, dear." His blue eyes staying glued to the page and the pen moved away from the corner of his lip long enough for him to speak.

Éponine blew a strand of her raven hair out of her face and glared at her boyfriend, his luscious, blond hair still slightly matted from the shower he just got out of.

"So who was that on the phone?" He had exams coming up and though he kept conversations with Éponine his eyes were usually burrowed deep in a variety of books.

"Oh, you'll never believe it," her pout turning into the bright smile she had on when she bounced in, "Azelma told me she's getting married."

Enjolras finally looks up from the textbook and raises a brow at her, "Married? Did you even know she was seeing someone?"

Éponine much too casually shook her head, "Nope, not a clue."

The blond couldn't understand how she could be so relaxed, "How do you do that, Éponine?" His brow furrowed as watched her make some notes on a notebook beside her.

"Do what?" It was now her turn to keep her eyes in her book as she spoke.

"That, sit there so calmly after your younger sister tells you she's getting married to a guy you didn't even know she was seeing!"

She raised a brow, his time tearing her eyes from the book, "Because I know my sister, Enjolras. If she would have told me about him it would have been because she wasn't sure but because she didn't I know she's serious about him." Closing her book and setting it aside she moved beside him on their bed, resting a hand on his chest lightly, "She didn't tell me because she didn't to until it was serious. The ones she's told me about before I knew they wouldn't last, and they didn't." She took his book from his hands and placed it next to him as she moved to straddle his lap, her eyes never breaking contact with his.

"My sister and I are the same, we don't want the other to know unless it's something worth knowing -about- which why I didn't tell her about you until you asked me to move in with you." Her face beaming remembering the day he asked her, how she couldn't wait to go and tell her sister everything.

His hands now rested on her hips, "I still don't get it. You're suppose to be the one worrying about the guy she's going to spend her life with." His ocean blue eyes bore into her chocolate ones, he couldn't help but notice the sparkle in her eye as he spoke.

"I'll put it this way, Enjy." She noticed how the pet name made the corner of his lips twitch slightly into a smirk, "When something's important to you, you want to do everything you can to protect it right?"

He let out a chuckle as he snaked his arms around her lower back and held her just a little bit closer, "You must see the irony in that question don't you?" A blond brow quirking up at her and causing her to drop her face for a second as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Okay yeah, I know. And just like you wanting to protect me," grinning as she vocalized what he hinted at, "I also protected you, protected us. You remember the day you asked me to move in?" Her fingers had traveled up is strong, protective arms and were now raking through his lush, golden locks, "I do, very clearly. It was also the night you opened up to me, the night you allowed me into a place where no one else had been. In here."

Her eyes stayed connected with his as she withdrew a hand and placed it on his chest over his beating heart, each thump was felt in her palm and her thumb gently caressed his chest.

"That's when I allowed you in where no one on the outside had ever been. In here." The other hand taking one of his and mirroring the touch she had on him. "I opened up because you made me feel safe enough to. You took me where you hadn't taken anybody. That's how I knew this was real and how Azelma knew this was real."

His eyes had softened considerably, mouth slightly agape at her words. He felt her heart beating softly under his palm, it was steady, strong, brave, loving.

"And her not telling you every detail shows that what she has is real?" His voice had dropped to just above a whisper, the auburn beauty before him once again taking his breath away.

"And that's how I know it's real. Plus we do get to meet him on Friday, she called to invite us to lunch."

He finally gave in and began trying to wrap his head around understanding Éponine and Azelma's connection. He gave another chuckle before pulling her close and placing a sweet kiss to her lips. "Can't wait to interrogate him"

Éponine smirked and playfully pushed him before stealing another kiss and moving to her previously spot on the bed with her books.

"Try and play nice Enjy, don't go all..well you when we meet him." Her face already in a book and taking notes,

"I will play nice, I'll just ask what I need to if he's going to marry here. After all he's gonna be family."

Éponine smirked into her book when she noticed him repeat her movements and pick up his previous discarded textbook. "Oh and I forgot to mention, his name is Louis."

It was too perfect, Enjolras' mouth dropped open as he began asking "Louis? As in…she's getting married to a guy who has the name of a king?" Enjolras did always love his French Revolution history.

**_AN: Inspired by Rascal Flatts 'Take Me There' _**

**_If anyone has any song requests don't be shy, let me know! _**


	4. The Moment I Knew

"10:38 pm. It's not late yet, he's still got plenty of time." A quick glance at the digits illuminated on her phone confirmed the time for her as she eased a strand of her chocolate hair behind her ear and sent a text "We're all here, except you".

Around her were the sounds of a celebration. Her celebration. Éponine had received news that her tremendous course load, sleepless hours, cram sessions, all had paid off. She was receiving her Masters in social work, what would have taken six years for her to complete she was able to pull off in a little over five. Yes she stretched herself thin and at times felt like she was going to crumble under the work and the pressure, but she pushed through and kept going. She had to, there wasn't another choice. If she wanted to get back her brother and sister, if she wanted to save them from life with their father she had to do it. And she did.

But it wasn't just them that got her through it, he had big part in it. If it weren't for the night her golden haired Apollo, he hated that term of endearment, stayed up with her, made her coffee, even the nights he forced her to stop and ordered her to sleep when she didn't want to because she had work to finish, those nights especially she loved him for. Enjolras could have had a full plate, both being in college together often meant they'd spend their couples time with work in front of them, but he'd see her struggle and drop what he had to do and go to her, even if it meant not getting his assignments finished that night or having even less sleep than her. They balanced each other in a way she never thought would be possible.

But lately he'd changed, gradually those night where he would stay up with her became less and less frequent. He had already finished his degree, law of course, and because of his high grades and his resume landed a job right after his graduation and it took up a lot of his time. She expected it to. What she didn't expect were the night that she'd go to bed alone with him still at the office. The first few times it happened he apologized and made it up to her in some way, usually with chocolate because he knew that was her favorite thing, but after about two or three months even that stopped. She knew he was busy, she couldn't fault him for that, but it was the lack of trying that gradually began to tug at her heart more and more.

11:20 pm. "He's still got time." Another quick text, "I know you're busy but, when will you be here?", as Grantiare, the artist she met her freshman year that always threw great parties, handed her a drink and stood by her.

"Gotta say, when Apollo decides to grace us with his presence he'll kick himself for not showing up sooner. Seriously though Ep, you look hot, and that's coming from me." A grin appeared on his lips as she laughed, he eyed her once again, shamelessly, as she did a quick pose. She had her hair down again, the waves flowing over her shoulders and covering her exposed upper-back, the curves of her slender body being accentuated by the red dress she wore, the dress she knew drove him wild, her favorite pair of black pumps on her feet finished off her attire. She was never one to dress up extravagantly but tonight was special for her.

A few hours after she learned that she would get her Masters, she received a second call. She was gaining custody of Azelma and Gavroche. Everything happened so fast she didn't even have time to tell Enjolras the news. He was the one that helped her through the whole process after all, telling her what she needed to do, what she needed to prove to get them, it was all because of him and she was going to thank him later on that night.

12:02 "It's getting late.."

By now most of her friends were almost stumbling over each other. Courfeyrac was holding onto Bahoral as the latest game of "hide the rum from Grantaire" ensued. Joly was standing by and talking to Combeferre about some new way to keep a hangover away, since they would all clearly need to know. Éponine had yet to finish the drink Grantaire had brought her before, almost an hour ago, another hour he wasn't here.

"Hey, you okay?" A soft, melancholy voice pulling Éponine out of her thoughts, turning her head she was the blond mass of waves that belonged to Cosette, her best friend and lately her sanity. Éponine tried to respond with a smile but the look in her eyes gave away the fact that she was anything but okay.

"Yeah, fine." Her breaking tone betrayed her and Eponine had to look at her feet to hide the water threatening to spill from her eyes at her friend's sympathetic look.

"No show again?" Cosette knew, she was the only one that knew of what had been happening, the only know Éponine had confided in.

Éponine shook her head, "No, he'll come. He promised me." Her eyes still held the hopeful glint that showed how she wished he would burst through the door at any moment. But she held it together, as much as she possibly could. But everyone could tell, there was something wrong, she wasn't herself and it was written all over her face.

1:28 am "I'm going home.."

It was late, the Amis, as they liked to call themselves, were either already passing out on Combeferre's floor, as he volunteered his apartment for the celebration, or heading out to their perspective apartments. Cosette of course appointing herself Éponine's chaperon to make sure she got home safely, but Éponine knew she wanted to comfort her and honestly she needed it.

He promised, he looked her in the eye and held her close as he promised that he would show, that he'd be there to celebrate with her and he wouldn't leave her side the entire night. He promised. Why didn't he show up? She wanted to tell him the news in front of everyone and wanted to see the look on his face when she thanked him in their bed. Her heart was aching more in that night than it had in the almost year that he had been neglecting her. She never wanted to use that word, it never seemed to fit. Until tonight that is. That's when it all hit her, seeing her friends surround her, each giving her a little speech about how proud they were of her, how they knew she'd be able to do it, how she had a brilliant future ahead of her. They each had something to say to her, even Cosette teared up when speaking. She got hugs from each of them. Everyone who meant the world to her, all but one. He didn't give her a speech, he didn't hold her, didn't even reply to her messages.

"Maybe he's planning something, just for us you know? As a surprise?" Her thoughts clung to the hopeful thought that he didn't forget, not this. She could forgive all the other times, but not this. The water was still stinging her eyes and she tried desperately to keep it at bay, she didn't want it to come to that. But walking into their apartment, her heart fluttering with the hope that he had set up something special, it all went away. There he was, sitting at the small table with papers strewn around him as usual, he didn't even bat an eye when she closed the door behind her after telling Cosette she'd be fine and to go home. She kept her back to the door as she watched him, he didn't look up when she cleared her throat.

"You're here." She spoke simply, almost curtly.

"I know you hate when I bring work home with me but this is important." He still didn't look up as he shuffled through the papers.

"It always is." Coming out low, a hint of her hurt coming out.

He finally turned his head, but only quickly to glance at her, "You look nice, where'd you go?"

That was it, that's what broke her. The tears now flowing down her cheeks but sobs being contained so she could answer, "We were all celebrating. I text you."

"Oh I think I left my phone on the bed, haven't checked it."

Without another word she made a beeline for their bedroom, shutting the door behind her once inside. Her eyes falling on the mattress to reveal his phone. She had half a mind to throw at him seeing as he obviously didn't care if maybe something had happened and no one could get a hold of him. He didn't even remember, "Where'd you go?" kept repeating over and over in her mind. How could he not remember? He promised.. She pushed herself towards the closet, practically tearing off the dress a she walked, the dress he didn't even notice anymore. By now her sobs were muffled but unstoppable as was the ache of her heart. The one man who she opened up to, the one man she gave her entire being to no longer was interested in her it seemed.

She dressed in simple shirt and shorts, picked her hair up and wiped off the make up that hadn't been affected by her tears. Looking at herself in the mirror she knew she couldn't handle anymore, this was the final straw. Making her way back to the closet she grabbed a large duffle bag and began to pack, clothes, necessary accessories, small things. In the morning, she'd give him till morning to redeem himself. If he didn't she'd go. Looking around at the room her eyes fell on a picture of the two of them, happy in front of the college when they first officially started dating and the tears came back again, her legs were beginning to tremble and she climbed into bed, wrapping herself tightly up in the covers, his scent wasn't even as prominent as it used to be which only caused her to cry more. And it was with those sobs that she fell into sleep.

Hours later she awoke slowly, her eyes still red and her heart still aching and when she noticed she was still alone in the bed she knew, he hadn't been to bed. The pain of what she had to do now was coursing through her and was the only force driving her out of bed and over to her duffle bag. Slipping on some shoes she began to make her way out until she noticed a piece of scratch paper on the dressed, after finding a pen she wrote to him,

"Enjolas, I love you but I can't do this anymore. I can't be with someone who doesn't care or even acknowledge me. You promised, you looked at me and promised you'd be there, you lied. Of all the things I never expected from you that's the biggest, I never expected you to lie. I'm sorry but it's over, I won't do this anymore. I won't allow you to hurt me anymore. I love you more than I can say, but goodbye.  
Éponine

P.S. I got Azelma and Gavroche."

That was it, that was all she could bring herself to write as her hand and entire body were trembling now. Taking the paper she walked out of the living room and that's when she saw him asleep on the couch with one of his law books on his chest. The sight of his peaceful, sleeping form made it harder on her almost causing her to stop and forget about leaving, but his words from the night before still rang in her head and she knew she had to go. Walking towards the kitchen table, where his work was left unfinished, she placed the note on top of all the papers then took her necklace off, the necklace he gave her on their one year anniversary that she had never taken off since. It was his mothers and he gave it to her to show how much he loved her. Loved. Her fingers fumbled with the clasp for a few seconds before finally removing it and placing it on the note. And with a final look at him, and another waive of pain moving through her, Éponine left, closing the door behind her as she left the apartment, as she left him.

_**AN: I have had this particular one in my head for so long and I finally got it out. I should mention that this is going to be followed by more one shots, how many I'm not sure but it won't be much. This is the first in a few. **_

_**To Daisy, I completely agree with you, I have so many started that are Taylor Swift, she is their songwriter. And I will have State Of Grace up once I'm done with this little series. It's been in my head for a while and I just need to get it out but I will have it up as soon as I can. **_


	5. Why Does She Love Me?

It had been two weeks since Enjolras awoke to an empty apartment with no sign of Éponine but the note she left. The emotions he felt holding the note and her necklace; hurt, shock, fright that he lost her, anger at himself for being blind to her. How could he have let it get to this point? How could he have pushed her this far? How had this decision been on her mind?

These and a million other questions ran through his mind during the intial shock, and even now still weeks afterwards. He had spent that entire first day trying to get a hold of her, calling, texting, even asking their group of friends where she was, saying he needed to talk to her. Worry began to spread through him until Cosette text him to let him know Éponine was fine but needed time away from him, then deciding to go on and tell him how he had this coming, how he hurt her by pushing her aside, things he was already telling himself but the sting of that came with hearing it fom someone else was what really hurt the most, "You messed up bad and I honestly don't know if she'll go back to you if that's how you show your love. I honestly don't think she should." Those were the words that Cosette said that really stuck with him. Even all this time later as he sat, completely done apart, on Combeferre's couch those last words were the only thing that he could think of.

"I'm an idiot, Combeferre. She's the best thing that could ever have happened to me and I screwed it up." Running a hand roughly through his unkept hair, these days he really couldn't find reasons to keep his hair properly trimmed and styled, and let out an exhasperated sigh. "Fuck, what do I do? How do I fix this?" There was a look in his eyes that his best friend had never seen before, pure desperation, never before had Enjolras gotten himself into a situation that he couldn't get himself out of but never had it been like this before.

Taking a seat beside his friend Combeferre placed a comforting hand on Enjolras' shoulder and spoke in as comforting a tone as he could muster, "I don't know the answers to that, but I think this time apart will be good for you. Give you time to focus and better yourself before you two try and give it a shot again."

"More time? No I can't wait there has to be something I can do about it now. Ferre you don't know the turmoil I've put myself in because I was too damn blind to see that I was ignoring her." His voice lowering now after letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in, "All she ever asked for was to be noticed, loved, appreciated and I thought I was still doing all that I mean..I thought everything was okay. No I can't wait I need to talk to her. Do you know the hell it is to go to bed and not have the one person that's your entire world not be beside you? The complete and utter void in yourself to wake up and realize that the reason you're waking alone is because of your own fuckin stupidity?"

It was then that Enjolras had somewhat of a breakthrough, it was that moment that he realized the signs had been there, the longing gazes she gave him, but his own misguided trail of thoughts had been ignorant to. He realized about how long this must have been going on without him noticing and he was hit was a small epiphany that it really had only been a matter of time before she had had enough and left and thinking back to that night his mind barely processed the look on her face when she walked through the door and saw him sitting there surrounded by papers. Shock, hurt, a twing of anger and disappointment? He really had brought it on himself, there was nothing stopping the floodgates he himself opened, though he never knew exactly that's what he was doing.

His minds sudden change in direction occupied his full attention and he didn't notice that Combeferre had been trying to reassure him that things would eventually work out which made his interruption of his friend's words a tad rude.

"What was she wearing?" His tone had evened out but at the time sounded a bit hollow.

"She'll just- Um..what? Some context?"

"Éponine, the night of the celebration, what was she wearing?"

"Oh, if I remember correctly..hang on I think I have a picture, I don't think I paid much attention to her outfit." Combeferre was already moving from his place on the sofa beside Enjorlas to his bedroom, where he had left his phone, then returned a few seconds later flipping through his pictures. "Okay that night..she was wearing.. Oh that red dress she wore to your anniversary date, I think, here."

As Enjolras looked at the picture his heart sank and shattered upon impact to the ground, it indeed was that same dress the one he had mentioned was his favorite, unlike him she apparently noticed statements like that, but it only made it worse. "I really am a damn idiot." His voice hoarse and low, "She looked beautiful and I fucked it up. It really is no wonder she left me if I couldn't even notice that she was so damn beautiful or unable to take my head out of my ass long enough to show her what she means to me." At this tears were now threatening to betray him and spill but he kept them at bay as much as he could, "How in the world did she put up with me that long? Did you know she got custody of her siblings? She told me in the note. I was too wrapped up in myself that she had no choice but to inform me when she left me. I didn't..I couldn't..I used to give her every ounce of me and I'm just realizing now how fuckin little of me she's actually had for months, months Combeferre, it wasn't suppose to go like this. I finally realized what love really is but I end up fucking it up. Only I could do that."

"It's not that easy Enjolras-"

"Yes it is, plain and simple that's what happened. All she ever wanted was to be loved, she never asked for more than that hell I was the one that offered to help her with getting custody, she wanted to do it alone but I didn't want her to do it alone. The look on her face when I said that, I'd never seen her so...relieved. Would you love someone who ignored you? Who didn't see the importance in the same things as you? No, you wouldn't. She's more than I ever deserved I always knew that I always knew she deserved better than what I could give her and now she realized it as well. She'd ask me to come to bed, her voice, just the way she asked almost begging me to but I'd just say that I was busy on the occassions that I heard her; she'd ask for a kiss and I'd brush it off, I didn't realize what I was doing and now... She's gone, she won't speak to me, she won't even tell me to stop trying to call her just nothing, not a word from her since she left and it's killing me, I can't.. I didn't realize how much I needed her before now and now it's too late. I've finally pulled my head out of my ass but it's too late now, she's gone."

Silence followed as Combeferre didn't know how to react or to say, the one person he knew to always be calm and collected was falling apart before him and there was really only one way to help him, only one person that could put him back together but she was also the reason he was falling apart, Combeferre was pretty sure she was most likely in the same state as Enjolras, and for the good of both of them he knew they needed to be apart for now if anything to realize how strong their love for the other is, perhaps a few more days, maybe even weeks, would be good for them and make them better. One could hope for so much in situations like this that really had no good solution.

"Enj, it'll be fine there's nothing that you two haven't been able to work through before."

"Yes but this time it's different. This time I don't think it'll be that easy especially since she isn't even talking to me so the likelyhood of us working things out makes it that much worse. Either way, she deserves someone better who won't be such a dick and ignore her. It's only fair that I let her go and find someone better."

The tone of his voice in those last words caught Combeferre by surprise, in all the years he's known the man he never once gave up on anything yet here he was giving up on the one thing that mattered most to him. For once he didn't know what to say to help or if there was anything he could say to help. Silence again took over as neither of them knew what to say next to say, Combeferre just watched as Enjolras typed something on the keypad of his phone, no doubt another text to Éponine asking her to speak to him, then watched as his face lit up a minute later while looking at his screen.

"She's agreed to see me. She's agreed to have coffee later today." A stupid happy grin was on his face as he stood up, "You were right, Ferre, this could be a good thing for us." With a bright smile on his face he waved to his best friend and headed out the door with a new found sense of hope swirling within him.

_AN: This song is taken from the musical Love Never Dies, which if you haven't seen it you need to it's beautifully hurtful, although if you do decide to look it up you'll need to watch Phantom Of The Opera first as Love Never Dies is the sequal to it. I do hope you enjoyed this one, the song itself is full of so much emotion and I did my best to try and make it come through in this one, it's one of my favorite songs off the cast album._


	6. Perfect For You

The last bit of steam was just coming off his coffee cup as he sat waiting, fingers tapping against the ceramic cup and eyes darting everywhere the sound of approaching footsteps came from. To say Enjolras was, for once, nervous is an understatement. He was fidgeting, jumping at sounds, feeling as though the knot in his stomach was never going to untie and he did not enjoy that feeling one bit, only Éponine could do this to him.

"Hey." The sound of her silky voice brought a calmness to his heart that he'd been missing.

He practically threw his chair back as he stood, "Hey, Ep. You look good." And it was true, she looked refreshed, like of the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders and she could finally relax, a look that hadn't been seen on her features in quite some time.

She gave him a small smile as she took the across of him and he settled back into his own chair, for a few minutes an uncomfortable silence fell between the two, a silence that hadn't been there since before they started dating until he finally broke it, "I gotta be honest, I didn't think you'd agree to see again."

"Neither did I. I honestly wasn't going to accept but seeing as you're driving everyone insane I figured the least I could do was listen after leaving like that."

"No, you had every right to leave like that. That's what it took to get me to realize what an ass I've been lately and how much I've-"

"Stop that right now I didn't come to hear an apology because honestly, Enj, it won't fix anything. It won't make anything right so don't do it."

"I know it's not going to fix us but you deserve an apology Ep, after everything it's the least I could do is apologize to you for my behavior and my actions, or better said the actions and behavior that's been lacking on my part. I'm so sorry Éponine you need to know that. I never wanted to hurt you and I'm sorry that I did."

"I know Enj, I know you never meant to but you did, more than you think you did and you were the one person I thought would never, ever hurt me in any way and you did. It's..I don't know how or if I want to try and fix or salvage what we have. Not if this is going to just happen again, I can't handle-"

"No I completely understand you. Éponine I'm not here to get you back, I mean yes I do want you back more than I've ever wanted anything in my life, but I'm here to let you know that I've realized that you do deserve better than me, better than what I've given you."

"Enjolras that's what you don't understand, I don't want anyone else all I want is you and how you used to be, how we used to be. That's all I've ever wanted." There was a look in her eyes that he hadn't seen before, a look of lost and longing and he knew that he was the reason for that look, it killed him to see her so vulnerable.

He reached over and took her hand in his, it still fit perfectly in his and a small wave of calm went through him when she didn't immediately pull away, and ran his thumb over her knuckles slowly, "Éponine I can change if that's what you want it'll what I'll do. I will do anything you ask me to do I just want to make you happy, just tell me what you want from me."

"It's not that easy Enjolras. I don't want you to just change because I tell you to, I want you to do it because you want to on your own." Her eyes fell on their hands and her breath caught in her throat, she realized how much she missed his touch, how gentle he was with her. It took everything in her to not just break down and fall back into his arms and take him back, how easy that would be and just go back to how they were but she knew she couldn't, as much as she wanted, she couldn't just go back to how they were because they were already too different from what they were when they began to date. "Enjolras, I love you so much and you know that and I know you care about me but it's-"

"I love you too Éponine, so damn much and it kills me that I haven't been showing you how much you mean to me. You balance me Ep, where I'm tunnel-visioned you're open minded, where I'm quiet at times you're extremely vocal, I could go on and on listing how you balance me out but the main thing I'm trying to say is I need you and I know I can be what you need just let me prove it." His eyes now searching hers for any sign of hope, any sign that he might have a chance, "I'll make myself perfect, perfect for you."

Her eyes lit up at his words, never had he said words like that before to her and the look in his eyes, she wanted to take him in her arms and kiss his pain away. But she knew she couldn't and forced herself to break her gaze from him, she tried pulling her hand from his but he wouldn't let her go, he truly was fighting to keep her with him.

"It's not that easy, I don't want you to just change I want you to be who you were but I know that can't happen because you've grown as a person and that's a good thing, Enj it is and so have I but, maybe who we are now..maybe we just aren't compatible like were before when we started dating. So many things can go wrong and we could get hurt without trying to hurt each other."

"I'll be the one thing in this world that won't hurt."

"You already have hurt me." With those words she finally pulled away from him, feeling an instant cold where he palm was, and stood, "I love you Enjolras and you know that a huge part of me always will, but I think right now I need to focus on myself and Gavroche and Azelma. I'm sorry but we can't get back together, not now. I'm sorry." With that she turned to leave but he couldn't help but notice how her voice broke or how she wiped her eyes as she left.

He sat there watching her go, unable to say a thing or move feeling as if his whole world had finally collapsed in on itself. Until then he at least had some hope that she might reconsider and they might be able to work through their issues. But now she flat out said that there is no hope for them, that she can't be with him. She walked away and didn't look back, maybe there wasn't any hope left, maybe he did have to finally let her go.

_AN: This one is taken from another musical [I'm kinda obsessed with musicals right now] and this one is Next To Normal which I just love so much. The versions that I've seen have been the ones with Aaron Tveit as Gabe and it's another of my favorites I cannot tell you how beautiful this score is really I highly recommend anyone to look this one up on Youtube. This particular song is so sweet and I love it so much. Again I do hope you enjoyed this one I had so much inspiration for this particular one as it leads so well into the next part of this continuity. _

_Any and all comments on song choices, writing, any comments at all are all welcomed don't be afraid to be critial if you see fit._


	7. Last Kiss

The rain pelting her bedroom window, winds billowing outside roughly seemed to mirror the emotions within Éponine as she sat curled up on the floor beside her bed. Her eyes were red and nose sore from the amount of tears she had shed, she hadn't left her room in days and had completely isolated herself off from everyone; turned off her phone, was not answering any calls or messages, no one could get through to her and get her to come out of her room. With her heart shattered completely she felt no reason to get up.

Her last conversation with Enjolras repeating over and over in her head each time making her pain just a little bit worse. All he was asking for was another chance, just one more time try prove his love to her but she said no and walked away, she didn't even look back because she didn't want to see the look on his face because she knew she would not be able to take it and would break down and take him back. All she could have done was at least give him some hope, that's really all she needed to do but she didn't. He was left with a broken heart and no hope it would ever heal. The last look she would ever get from his eyes was a hurt, broken look and she would never have a chance to see him smile again.

It was a few hours after seeing him that she got the news. He'd been on his way home, almost close to his apartment building, there had been a teenager who wasnt paying attention to the road, apparently he was texting instead of looking, and he hit Enjolras head on as he was crossing the road. He didn't even stop to help and just took off, most likely too scared to do the right thing, and left him there where it took someone else calling an ambulance to get him to a hospital. But the time lapse was too long. The kid in the car was not only texting but of course was speeding making the impact to which he hit Enjolras even worse, she learne that he had broken ribs, internal bleeding, a concusion, and a list full more of injuries. It seemed that by the time the hospital had found someone to contact about Enjolras, it wasn't looking too good for him.

It had been Combeferre that had called her with the news, the shock that ran through her was like nothing she had ever experienced before and she couldn't remember the last time she moved so fast to get anywhere but all she knew was she had the be there, she needed to be the first thing he saw when he woke up..when not if.. But that wasn't what happened, she was a few minutes late. She just sat by his bedside holding, more like clinging, onto his hand as she cried, for the first time in her life she found herself praying that this was a horrible nightmare, that she'd wake up and find that he was safe and she would be able to hold him and kiss him again. This couldn't be real, the pain she was feeling couldn't be real, it had to be a nightmare it just had to. But as the time passed she found it sinking deeper into her that it was real, he was gone, she'd never be able to hold him again or kiss him, she'd never be able to hear him say he loved her. It was the worse feeling she ever experienced, sitting there beside the man she gave her heart to and holding the hand that had comforted her through so much since meeting years ago, the eyes that burned with the brightest fire when he was diving into something he was passionate about, the lips that, when smiling, could lift her mood no matter what had happened, all of it now lifeless and limp even the color in his face was already starting to go the usual glow that radiated off of him had dulled considerably.

She was surrounded by all their friends yet she was alone and that feeling, that void, stayed within her as the days passed and worsened on his funeral day. Seeing him being lowered into the ground, it took everything inside her to not jump in after him and shake him awake, that was the hardest day of her life and since then she had kept to herself. She didn't have the strength to put on a mask that she was okay because she wasn't, all she wanted was space to deal with it on her own time.

Even know as she sat curled up on the floor, in one of his shirts that still smelled of him, the tears starting to subside giving way to the numbness through her body, she knew her brother, sister, her friends were all there and would be by her side if she asked them to but she didn't want that not yet at least. All that kept going through her head at the moment was the fact that he died with a broken heart and she was the cause of it. Guilt was the one thing that she could not rid herself of and no matter how many times she apologized to his picture it wouldn't make things right, it wouldn't bring him back, she'd have to live without him somehow, because she knew she had to, he would want her to for her siblings, and she'd have to live with the guilt as well. Maybe one day it'll go away, or at the least lessen, but she didn't see that day coming for her at all. All she saw was a future without the one man that gave her hope that her life would not have to end up like her parents, hope that there was someone who would love her for her and nothing more, never asking for more than she could give and it was all in him. And now he was gone. Yes, maybe one day it would all get better, easier, but for now all she could do was mourn the man she gave her heart to.

_AN: Another Taylor Swift song, yes there will be quite a few from her, one I've been dying to do for a long time but could never find the right way to interpret it. I know some will hate me for the ending, I'm sorry! I had this ending so differently when I was first planning it out but somewhere along the way it went way off course and ended up like this, I put them through so much in a short amount of time._

_By the way, this one is the end of the continuity the next one will be another random one shot, I know I promised State of Grace next and that one's almost finished just a few finishing touches and it will be posted soon (I hope), and the random one shots will continue until I get inspiration for another continuity._

_At the risk of becoming a public service announcement I am going to say one final thing. This goes to everyone reading who drives, please for the love of all that is good and holy, do not text and drive. I do not have to go into statistical details about the rate of accidents or how it's actually worse in some cases than driving under the influence, which you shouldn't do either, or the number of ways that it could land you in much more trouble than it's worth. If you absolutely must send out a text, just pull over to the side and send it then keep going. Please, it really is not worth it._


	8. State Of Grace

_This one is a long overdue one for Daisy, I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this one out but I hope you enjoy it. _

_I decided to make this one a little happier to give some relief from the previous few (I'm horrible I know) I needed a little happy myself; it hurt me to write the ending of the previous one, it really did. _

It was his senior year of high school, the most important as that's the year he would send out his college applications, though he sent out the applications for his top college choices early as he didn't want to take any chances that they might fill all the open spots. There was absolutely no room for any sort of distractions this year, though he knew trying to get his friends to let him focus would be as easy as getting a cat to bath.

But as fate would have it that was the year the biggest distraction would enter his life, for good.

He was half-way through the year when he decided to volunteer for an outreach program for at risk kids in the darker parts of the city. Most of the kids were in the program usually by court order as a way to avoid jail, most were petty thieves and truants, and all had attitudes but Enjolras was determined to stick it out and do what he could to try and change at least one of their lives. He was nearing the end of his time at the program, as he'd signed up for only a few months time since he still had to stay focused on school, when a new girl showed up at the program.

The first thing he noticed about her was the dark waves of hair cascading down her shoulders, it was messy, unkempt, but still somehow framed her face perfectly and brought out the dark chocolate of her almond shaped eyes. For someone who did not take much investment into a person's appearance Enjolras sure had memorized so much of her appearance in only a few seconds, and he didn't even know her name yet. He learned later that day that her name was Éponine and she was there as a last resort to keep her from finally going to jail. He had learned that she had a long record, starting from when she was a few years younger and continuing on to almost adulthood.

Something about the girl entranced him deeply to the point that he continued to return even after his time was up, which surprised his friends as he had been adamant about only being there for the time he said then get back to his studies, and spent mostly all his time with Éponine, learning about her and her past though admittedly she didn't share much, just bits and pieces. They had become the odd pairing, the determined, wealthy, clean image and the rough mannered, wild, criminal. It was as if they balanced each other out, their regular conversations quickly turning into discussions, arguments that usually ended when one of them stormed off and it would all begin again the next day but he eventually invited her to continue a particular discussion while on his way home and she accepted, she didn't want to be the one to walk away this time.

They hadn't noticed that they'd been up arguing and talking all night until Enjolras mentioned that the sun had come up and Éponine mentioned that she should leave, she was just about to leave when he commented that since she was walking away she was giving up. That set her off yet again and they went into another bout of heated arguments and intense discussion, both had grown tired yet feed off of the other's energy and it fueled them to continue their argument and even start a new one.

It was in the middle of her rant that he noticed the fire in her eyes as she spoke, how it almost spewed out of her insanely long eyelashes, how she used to hands, a lot, expressively, her nostrils flared, her cheeked flushed as she passionately argued, her hair flew about and a few strands would get caught in the corners of her mouth which was when he noticed how full her lips were. He had never found a face so entrancing, so overpowering that it clouded his mind so badly and made him forget what he was forming in his mind as an argument to her points. His friends had even noticed that when he spoke of her, his eyes seemed to sparkle a bit and his own cheeks flushed the more he would talk about her, a reaction they never failed to point out each time it happened. He had to literally force himself to look away so he could gather his thoughts and form coherent speech again before he could continue his conversations with her, it happened so often he began wondering if she noticed or if she was too wrapped up in her arguments against him to notice his momentary lapses of concentration.

This time he couldn't even remember what this particular discussion was about, all he knew was he never wanted her to stop talking, he wanted to just watch her and memorize everything he could about the way she spoke, the way she moved, just everything he could memorize and with his mind once again wrapped up in her he wasn't able to stop his body from reacting. He didn't realize that he had taken the steps towards her to close the gap between then, didn't realize that his hands had found her hips and pulled her towards him, and even less that his lips had crashed into hers as she was mid word, all he knew was that he didn't want to let go. To his surprise she didn't push him away but instead allowed this and, after moving past the initial shock of his actions, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. He couldn't understand why he had waited so long to do this, why he waited so long to finally kiss the only person to have ever entered his mind so deeply and rattle him yet also be his calm and sense, it seemed crazy to have kept himself from this especially seeing as she must be feeling the same as he was, apparent as her arms stayed locked around his shoulders, and though his heart began to race his mind seemed to calm and think only of Éponine.

That was their start, a sudden, swift, yet inevitable action was what they both needed to pull the veils off their eyes and see that they both had been harboring the same thoughts and feelings towards each other. The start of what they could both describe as something neither ever expected, wanted, now the thing they didn't want to be without for another day.

As much as she rattled his rational mind, she also set his mind into a calm he didn't know he needed. As much as he scared her beating heart, he made her realize that even when broken it could still feel.

Every time he looked at her he knew his eyes sparkled and cheeks flushed but now instead of shying away and denying it, he embraced it and allowed himself to delve into the way she made his heat flutter and scattered his mind. No one had ever done that to him before and he couldn't imagine anyone else doing that to him.

_Thank you all for your many, many comments. I really did not even expect anyone to read the ramblings of my mind let alone enjoy it and want more. Please keep the songs coming in, I've got a few more in progress and getting ideas for more but I would love to do some for you guys so please let me know if you've got any songs you want me to try out. I already adore you lot so much *handheart* And yes I am already working on a few of the songs you guys have suggested. _

_JimJamJammyDodger, yes I love Aaron's rendition of She's Always A Woman To Me it's absolutely beautiful and thank you for suggesting it! I'll get to work on it soon! _


End file.
